pooppediafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AwesomeSeaCucumber
Hey Hey, it's me, Shit Norriss. Do you mind if I copypaste the articles left at the other wiki and bring them here? Thanks. :Go ahead, I'd leave the Lawl stuff out if I was you. Desu! 04:23, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Lol The Masked Pope (talk) 16:01, January 11, 2013 (UTC)Oh? Why? Do things lonely don't you? Don't you have any friends anymore? Oh my god? Im so sorry for you? Ur mad? The Masked Pope (talk) 16:07, January 11, 2013 (UTC)What are you gonna to say? Ur sad? Do you use your pathetic emotions? You even don't know me don't you? :Sort of, I've seen you around YTP Wiki. Desu! 16:09, January 11, 2013 (UTC) ::The Masked Pope (talk) 16:17, January 11, 2013 (UTC)I was for a while making Weegee pages and you call me a Weegeefag or wateva you say? Its on the person(you) that throught that but not the truth itself... Hehe... Some dumpasses try to guess im one of the other user fags. They throught that i was you! Hehe... Well what do ya say? Are we friends or foes? :::Alright, we'll be frinds. Desu! 16:19, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::: The Masked Pope (talk) 16:51, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :::: ::::Hehe...be nice..Also i made a profile picture that make fit you. Do you like it? Why? The Masked Pope (talk) 15:45, January 14, 2013 (UTC)Hehe....excuse me but i just have a question? What's the reason why you troll the Youtube Poop Wki actually? :I don't troll it anymore, I actually CAN'T troll it anymore. And if you want the reason, I just did it for fun like all the others. There's nothing more satisfying than tard rage. Desu! 05:10, January 15, 2013 (UTC) ::The Masked Pope (talk) 14:17, January 15, 2013 (UTC)Its fun? Hehe? Playing with their emotions...hehehe....Why do they care so much about that wiki? The more whiny they are, the bigger chance they got trolled. Also, you are not blocked on that wiki anymore. So, what is your goal on this wiki? (Or just for fun? Hehehe...) Yo Guess who? -Ssberolandlamb888 :Ohai! Desu! 08:32, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me for incurrupted your wiki activity...dehehehehesu News i wanna tell ya! That I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE says on herhis wiki(ssb law) that SSBL was original created by him and inspired by chincherrinas! How Pathetic....hehe... And there's more i wanna tell...hehe....how about making the rules on this wiki....If i am a baddie you should warn me first...... So why do'ya care about the activity on this wiki? ...hehehehehehe..... :1. Pff, lol 2. I don't think a list of rules is necessary right now. If we ever get more people around here who don't get it, then I'll make one. 3. I feel that I shouldn't HAVE to warn anyone, doing everything in one edit is just common courtesy. Desu! 00:21, February 4, 2013 (UTC) . 12:44, March 15, 2013 (UTC)Is it weird that i think you trolls are actually nicer and more gentle then the most Lawl users/ILAR's friends? :It's not weird, we're actually really nice people, but the Lalwers tend to demonize us as "heartless jerks" just because we don't worship them. Desu! 09:25, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :: 13:59, March 16, 2013 (UTC)I tries to worship them but they don't trust me because i sounds like a troll ::A once allowed person from ILAR but then got kicked out by his friends who don't get the reason i'm unblocked..... ::There are some lawlers that tries to help me out but after that the admins are fully ignore me or talking about nonsence instead..... And i throught you people are the douchebags.... those tratiors...... :::They probably don't trust you just because they think you're ColonelFail's friend (they don't like him). If they banned you, they will most likely not unban. Desu! 11:21, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Lawl wikia The Masked Pope (talk) 10:49, April 2, 2013 (UTC)I saw you trying to be unblocked, well i'm helping you out (if its possible). Like i'm a lawlyer(lawler+lawyer).... I was constantly blocked and unblocked by the lawl wiki... But even if you are being honest, i don't think they could still approve you(Especially when you call ILAR bad).... How about telling them they are right even if you are right...If that's not gonna work, how about making a another account and being reliable and close to them... Whatta ya think? :It's not about being unblocked, I just want to make peace with them so they'll quit stalking me. Desu! 19:09, April 2, 2013 (UTC) The Masked Pope (talk) 14:27, April 6, 2013 (UTC)Ayi, What's was happening after the live life chat?.... Hehe... Oh and also: :Rather strangely, ILAR has unblocked me. The others don't trust me, but since I don't want to be involved in this drama anymore, I don't really care what goes on at this point. Desu! 09:00, April 7, 2013 (UTC) About that Doodle guy I've seen many dramas about him in this wiki.... ASC, would it be great if that DoodleDoug gets involved in the lawl community? (If it is possible to pay him attention) HEY I MADE A NEW WIKI FOR YOU LOSER! Hello, AwesomeSeaCucumber, it's your worst nightmare speaking! I made a brand new wiki just for you, you filthy baboon! Put all your pathetic bullshit there! Good-bye.--Billy Kraus (talk) 20:42, December 27, 2013 (UTC) : Wiki got closed, durp Desu! 19:49, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Chat ASAP--ColonelFail (talk) 11:10, October 7, 2014 (UTC) :Hey, when you get this message, I need your help. Let me know when you can get back on. --Kawaii Desu! :3 22:40, October 13, 2014 (UTC) YTP Wiki is no longer Affilated The Youtube Poop Wiki has cancelled its affiliation of this wiki, via a democratic vote. :So I've read. I'm actually thinking of having it closed anyway. --Kawaii Desu! :3 01:28, November 26, 2014 (UTC)